


Sleepless nights

by let_me_offend



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, Kinda abuse tw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_offend/pseuds/let_me_offend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys usually stays up late, and he did, but this night was diffrent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> I found a cute prompt and I couldnt help myself about it

At this point at night, it was all just infomercials and reruns. This was also the point when looking at the T.V was beginning to put a strain on Rhys' eye. Him and Jack had been rooming together for about three months now, and Jack was always the one to go to bed super early due to work. Rhys was a college student and at that was only part time, so he mostly would stay up either playing video games or eating and watching old black and white movies. His finger gently glided across all the buttons on the remote until it reached the top, pressing down and hearing the old T.V make the static noi to indicate it was shutting off. Feet hitting the floor he wrapped what he called his couch cuddle blanket around him like a cape, and shuffled his way down the hall. Jack normally slept with his door open because when he was little things didn't go too well behind closed doors. With the door open most nights, Rhys learned how to be light on his feet. It also always gave him the opportunity to watch Jack while he slept, as creepy as it sounds, it was just something he's done since he was little. Not to mention his more than friends interest in the middle aged man. Three months was more than enough time for Rhys to fall practically head over heals for him over every bit of him, down to the way he snored in his sleep. Striped socks lined the doorway as he peaked in, Jack had a large bed due to him on occasion bringing home the one night stand. It was big enough that Rhys could crawl in and he wouldn't even notice. The thought struck and as soon as it did he moved to position himself. He wanted nothing more than to be held by Jack while he slept. He wanted to feel safe. There was a pillow that Jack didn't seem to be using, he laid his head down onto, facing words Jack. Their noses near touching, and no room to back up without falling off the bed, Rhys began to panic. Knowing one small breath the wrong way could wake him, he was careful. The closest he's ever been to Jack was enhancing his emotions, he was able to see every detail of his face, and the scar across it. His eyes skimmed down and he realized that Jack slept shirtless. The blanket lay across his hips, Rhys grabbed it and pulled it up. Jack's boxers were skin tight and a scheme of black and yellow. He was just thankful that he was wearing boxers at all. A noise slipped from Jack, startling Rhys, nearly falling from the bed. One eye opened barely. 

"Rhys? What are you doing?" It was a low angry grumble, due to being woke up at 3:00am and having to get up in only two short hours. 

"Uh.... I... Heard a noise?" Shit. What stupid overused excuse was that? He knows something like that would never work. 

"Is that so? Alright." His eyes were fully open and giving his normal scowl in Rhys' direction

"I'll go back to be-" mid sentence he didn't see it but he could feel Jack wrap his arm around his waist. Pulling him in. His eyes were shut again, but a grin lay on his face. 

"Rhysie, you're fine where you are. Go to sleep"


End file.
